In the Sweet Tears on Anguish the Melia flower
by Mysterious-Tears
Summary: The jewel is once again whole, Inuyasha chose her. Kagome returns to her era with Shippo and Kilala by her side. She thinks shes safe, but a new evil rises and not only threatens her life, but the three worlds as well! Will he be able to save her? InuYuYu
1. Chapter 1

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish ……The Melia Flower**_

_**A/N**__… This is my second Fan Fic on mediaminer … and my first under my new name on FF. net and I hope that my readers enjoy it… now I have been thinking a lot about this story.. and nothing came … so I asked my brother to help me… so my brother and I are co-authoring it!... You can find him on here too… we hope that you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated… thx again r&r.. _

_**Disclaimer :**_ _sad to say that I don't own Inu or Yu Yu… but I do however own this plot.. so if you try to steal it… you shall suffer our wrath…… Muha ha ha ha !_

_**Warning :**_ _this is a dark fic… and may contain some material that many people would not like.. such as rape, lemons, OOCness , and character deaths.. notice I will give a small warning before any of those but OOC ness… sorry that just happens… I will try to keep it to a minimum … this will be my only warning I think.. so please enjoy r&r_

_Ch1: To start a new…_

Kagome smiled at all her friends… - _this is it… this is the end_ _-_ She looked around at all the people there… remembering how she had met each and everyone of them…

She looked to the ground… not really knowing how to start all of her heart wrenching goodbyes… She looked up as Kouga stepped forward… A soft smile gracing her lips…

Kouga reached forward and gave her a huge hug… "I will miss you Kagome.. we had a lot of good times…. " he hugged her again…

Kagome let a soft whimper leave her lips as she wrapped her arms around him returning his affection…. Kouga.. winked at her as he pulled away.. walking back over to his new mate… Ayame… who gave her a warm smile before the two of them sped off towards their new den…set on making a new happy tribe.

Kagome gave a small grimace of pain at watching her friends leave… but was glad that they had finally found happiness .

Sesshoumaru watched as a small human girl ran forward from behind his legs… and jumped up into the arms of the Miko who he had come to think of as a sister.

Kagome looked down at Rin sadly… "I will miss you so much!" she cried as she hugged the small child to her chest… Rin giggled and pulled back holding up a small blue flower…

Rin looked the older girl in the eyes.. "this is a Melia flower Kagome… it can make anything feel all better….. I picked it for you" she smiled and handed her the small token of her love…

Her eyes welled with tears as the small girl walked back over to the demon lord.. he gave her a small smile…. As he turned to leave.. calling his small green follower after him…

Kagome sighed in relief at what he and her had talked about earlier…

Flashback

Kagome looked up at the demon lord sadly…

"I don't know what's going to happen.. with the jewel inside my body again… will my family be safe with me there?..." she looked at him.. if anyone could help her.. it would be him..

He puzzled over her words for a minute… " it will all be fine Miko… I will personally keep watch over your family.. past and present…. I will do all that is within my power" he gave her a look that told her he had meant what he had said……

She squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck… his eyes widened in surprise at first… but slowly he wrapped his arms around her… it was ok this once.. because no one was around to see…

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru" she smiled… actually proud of her friendship with the demon lord that most people feared… she giggled… and pulled away.. how could she ever repay him.

end flashback

Kagome chuckled at his face… - _well at least he didn't kill me-_ she looked up at the remaining people of their rag tag group… .. it was true that not all her friends from this era were there.. but the most special ones were…

Miroku and Sango walked forward… Sango looked at her best friend.. tears in her eyes… she wrapped her arms around her… " please never forget us?" she whispered…

Kagome smiled as tears started to run down her face… a cold sting left behind… " never" she smiled back into her friends hair as she hugged her back..

Sango reluctantly pulled away and looked at her… " here.. take Kilala… she can help you…"

Kagome silently held out her arms and excepted the small fire neko.. " thank you s-so much Sango" she sputtered as the small fire cat nuzzled her neck affectionately ..

She smiled sweetly at Miroku.. as he held out his hand to her… Kagome gently lowered his hand and wrapped her arms around him… "ill miss you too" she kissed his cheek and pulled back… he smiled and waved at her as the two of them walked off… set on re-starting the demon slayers village…

She smiled at the old woman in front of her… " ye will always be my sister" she hugged her … and looked down at the ground .. as Shippo came running over with a small bag in his little paws … " ye have everything child?"

Shippo smiled at her excitedly … "yes.. yes!" he said as he jumped up and down… Kiade looked at him.. then to Kagome.. " ye sure of this child… kitsunes can be a lot of work"

Kagome smiled and picked him up.. calming him instantly… " of course.. I cant just leave him alone" she smiled at him… in a motherly way.

Kiade smiled.. " I will miss both of ye.." she blinked back tears as she turned to walk back to the village… Kagome looked around.. for the last member of her team… sadly hoping that she had meant something to him.. but in her heart.. knowing that he wouldn't ever come for her…

He had told her.. that he only liked her as a friend.. and that the only thoughts he had ever had about her was about how much she looked like Kikyo…. He told her that she was only second to Kikyo.. her shadow… so he left and went to hell with her.. just like he had promised .

She turned around and looked at her only two friends left… " at least I have you two" she smiled sadly and held them close… - _im sorry to my friends that I couldn't say goodbye too-_

She walked over to the well… and shifted her eyes to her two small travel buddies… " now hold on… this is the last time the well should work.. so say goodbye to this time" she smiled at them and then climbed over the edge and jumped in… they all yelled goodbye as a pink and blue light engulfed them.

on the other side of the well

Sota looked up at his mom… " well I don't think that Kagome will like it.. but if you say so…" Mrs. Higuroshi smiled at her son… " but a move will be good… get to a new town.. where you and your sister can start new… and she wont have to worry about that well disturbing her again…" she looked at her father.

Ji-chan smiled… " I think it's a great idea!... so'a when is Kagome supposed to be back anyways?". He looked at his daughter then to his grandson…

Mrs. Higuroshi was about to answer when the back door opened… and Kagome was standing there…. Souta smiled and ran over to his sister… "Hey Kagome… we're moving!" he smiled up at her… Kagome looked at him….. then to her mother and grandfather.. "WHAT?"

_**A/N:**_ _ok… this chapter was kind of short but the next one will be longer….. I swear… so was it ok.. did any1 like it?.. I know that not a lot happened in this chap.. but I just thought that the story needed to have a nice start to give it some depth… but anyways.. I will be posting the second chapter tonight… and it will get more into the story… I promise! Thx r&r.. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish…. The Melia Flower…**_

_**Disclaimer**__:I don't own Inu or Yu Yu… but I do however own this plot.. so if you try to steal it.. you shall suffer our wrath… oh… and I do own a Kurama plushy and two Inuyasha movies! _

_**A/N **__: Ok .. sorry that I didn't post the second chapter last night.. but… I had eaten Turkey.. and it made me sleepy… lol… well here it is sorry again! _

_Ch2: The move_

Kagome just stared at her family…. Shippo moving around in her arms… "What do you mean that we are moving?" she looked at one of them to the other… hoping that it was just a stupid joke that wasn't funny..

Mrs. Higuroshi looked at her son… " Sota I don't think that that was the best way to tell her…" She smiled at her daughter "Well… yes.. Kagome we are moving.. but it's a good thing." She smiled at her father who just sat there shaking his head.

Kagome looked at them all… " a good thing.. no.. but.. but… the well and school… and.." Mrs. Higuroshi turned a stern look on her daughter.. "The well is the problem.. I don't want anything to ever come out of it again and take you away from us… you have been looking for the jewel shards for over a year… and now that its done… I don't want you put in danger again… end of discussion" She turned to walk out of the room.. after all if they were moving.. she had stuff to pack…

Kagome glared at her mothers head… "But Okaa-san!... I don't want too!" she whined… Shippo finally jumped off her shoulder and started to look around… Kilala just curled herself into her pocket….

Mrs. Higuroshi turned around and smiled at her daughter…. " we have already got a house… your stuff along with Sotas is already there… now I have to finish packing the rest so the movers can bring it up tomorrow… .. so when im done… I will take you and your brother up there.. you both start school tomorrow… isn't that nice?" she hummed to herself as she started to wrap some of the small things in the living room with paper…

Kagome stared at her…" what?... no 2 week break from school or nothing…. And what about Shippo?"

Her mother smiled down at the small demon child… " well you need to teach him how to hold an allusion before he can go to school.. so until then I will watch him…"

Shippo smiled up at her…as Kilala jumped out of Kagomes pocket and tackled him..

Kagome turned to her brother…. He just looked up at her… " what?.. I tried to talk to them" he pouted and walked up stairs to his old room.

Kagome sat on the couch… " fine.. but I don't have to like it where we are going!" she rebelled …

She crossed her arms and glared…. –_ this is where my life just gets that much worse- _

( A/N.. --I know that both Kagome and the yu yu gang lived in Tokyo.. but sense im the author… now they don't… they guys live in a city just like Tokyo .. only like 4 hours away from it.. ok? Oo please bare with me.. thx)

Kagome and her brother are being taken up to their new home

Kagome looked up at her mother from her seat in the back… she sighed as she started to wiggle her legs trying to get some extra room.. when they had left her home she was so mad she had flat out refused to sit up front with her mother…

Kagome looked sideways at her brother who was squished between her bags and the window.. he had refused to sit up front as well.. actually he had taken it a step further and had to be dragged to the car by force…

She smiled to herself… -_ at least someone is on my side- _ she wiggled again and pulled a big black bag onto her lap… " Is that better Sota?" She asked as she tried to look over more things to see his face… but all she could see was a red hat bounce back and forth… he was nodding.

"Yis.. thanku Kago-me" he tried to mumble..

Mrs. Higuroshi looked back in her rear view mirror and watched her two children… she sighed and smiled as they turned off onto a small dirt road..

"Hey you guys.. we are almost here" she chirped her voice to hid the over whelming sense of dread…

"O-joy mother!" Kagome sighed….. and looked out her window… -_ at least its pretty here.. maybe it wont be so bad- _

Kagome watched silently as they pulled into the driveway of a big old house…

Sota jumped out of the car practically stumbling over himself to get a better look…

Kagome slowly stepped out and looked around… there were a few more houses … all of them different from the next… she then turned to look across the street… there was an apartment complex.. and beyond that.. a great big brightly lit city.

She glowered.. –_ not much different from home-_

She turned and started to walk to the front door when she heard a girl yell for her…

"Hey.. you.. please stop"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder… fully turning to face the girl as she ran up to her…

The girls face was red with exertion .. her short brown hair all flared out behind her… her warm brown eyes welcoming Kagome…

Kagome smiled at her.. "yes?" she stood waiting for the girl to stop in front of her… when she did she asked again.. " how may I help you?"

The girl smiled… "yes… um .. did… you just move in here?" she asked smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back at her… "yes.. um my mom made me.. but I guess I live here now… Hi I'm Kagome Higuroshi"

The girl smiled.. "I'm Kieko Ukimura.. but you can call me Kieko… I saw you pull up from my apartment over there" she pointed to the furthest ones… " and I had to come meet you… because.. no one our age lives around right here.. and I figured you'd need help finding your way to school from way down here" she smiled energetically…

Kagome looked at her.. then nodded.. " yes that was kind of worrying me… I have no idea how to get to school… actually… I don't even have a uniform…" she sighed

Kieko grinned at her… " that's not a problem.. I have an extra one… that will fit you…. Do you want to come with me and get it?"

Kagome looked back at her house… " yeah.. sure… thank you" she smiled sweetly at the girl as they started to head off in the direction of Kiekos place…

Kieko turned her shimmering brown eyes to the girl next to her.. " so how old are you Kagome?"

Kagome ducked under a tree branch that was hanging low over the sidewalk.. " im just about to turn 17… you?" she looked at her new friend.

Kieko looked down as her hand started to rummage through her coat pocket for a key… " well im 16… I just turned though.." she smiled up at her as she pulled out a small silver key…

They were silent the rest of the way…. Kagome smiled to herself as they walked up a flight of stairs.. " you live all the way on the top…?"

Kieko smiled.. " yes… but no one is home right now but me… so I get lonely" she walked up to the door and inserted the small key.. the door drifted open with a small 'click'…

Kagome looked in as Kieko walked down the hall… and into a room that Kagome presumed was hers…

"Kagome?.. you can come to my room if you want" Kieko stuck her head out of the door to see if Kagome was coming or not..

Kagome hitched a small smile on her face and started to walk to the room… -_ I can tell… we are going to be good friends-_

Kagome blinked as she entered the room.. Kieko was holding up a small black Uniform with a white trim under blouse and knee high black lace socks and shiny black buckle school girl shoes…

"That's the uniform?" Kagome asked as she ran over and started to touch it… " its actually cute… but could I wear that.. I mean will it fit?"

Kieko smiled.. " well its not the actual uniform.. the real one is blue.. but we have so many rebels at our school that the school board just gave up on making us all wear the same one.. so as long as we are wearing one similar.. they don't care… besides.. who cares.. it'll look great on you!" she smiled and handed it to Kagome..

Kieko walked back to her closet and pulled a soft pink uniform out.. it look similar to Kagome's except for the skirt was longer and it flowed out a bit… and the cuffs of the over jacket were a different style.. " wow that ones cute too.. I never thought id ever say that a uniform was cute" she chuckled.. which made Kieko giggle…

Kagome looked at her watch… it was 11:37 pm.. she looked back up at Kieko.. " thank you so much.. but its late.. and we do have school tomorrow" she trailed off when she saw how Kiekos face fell…

"O…OK" Kieko sighed and started to walk out of the room…

Kagome's heart fell as she watched the young girl.. she had been so kind to her.. now it was her turn to share what she had.. company ..

"Hey.. Kieko.. do you want to stay at my place? I mean if you want. So we can leave at the same time.. and you wont be here alone" she smiled at her.. her blue eyes glittering .

Kiekos face lightened.. " really?.. you want me too?.. ok" she yelled and ran to hug Kagome..

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around her… she pulled away and looked at her.. " grab your uniform… my mom is leaving to go back to Tokyo tonight.. so we have to get my brother up in the morning…"

Kieko smiled.. " that's fine!"

Kagome woke the next morning toher alarm going off… -_ note to self.. burn alarm clock-_

Kagome sighed as she rolled over and out of bed… she glanced back down to notice that Kieko was still sleeping on the other side of the bed.. she smiled and gently nudged her shoulder…

Kieko murmered so incoherent words and opened her eyes.. " hello Kagome"

Kagome smiled back.. " good morning.. time to get ready for school"

She walked out of her room and into Sota's room… she smiled when she saw Kilala curled up in her brothers arms… "Sota" she whispered as she poked his head.. " Sota.. wake up"

Sota opened an eye and looked at her.. "mmnnm.. gowa a'" he muttered and turned back over..

Kagome sighed and poked him harder.. " wake up!"

Sota rolled back over and glared .. " fine.. fine" he mumbled as he flipped off his bed and onto the floor… Kagome watched as he crawled from his spot on the ground into the bathroom.. she shook her head…

She walked back into her room to see Kieko already putting her uniform on.. " good thing we took showers last night huh?" she smiled.. now fully awake.

Kagome yawned and smiled groggily " nnmm'ornin" she walked over to her desk and picked up her uniform…

Kagome walked down stairs to see her brother digging in the almost empty fridge…

She sighed and reached into her pocket.. and pulled out ten dollars…" here.. take it before I change my mind" she smiled as he walked over and took it… " thanks Kagome" he said as he ran out of the front door.

Kieko walked over to her… " we can eat lunch at school" she smiled as she grabbed her two small text books.

Kagome looked around as the stepped out of the neighborhood and into the city .. –_ well at least I can have a break from demons here- _

Kieko rambled on next to her.. "like I was saying.. I eat lunch with Yusuke and a few others.. they are a year ahead of you and two of me.. but you said your advanced right.. you might be in there.. but hope you don't because they are the bad class…" she kept talking..

Kagome just smiled .. happy to have a friend..

Kieko shrieked as they walked onto school grounds… "Yusuke!" she yelled and ran over to a guy in a green school uniform with gelled back black hair…

Kagome stopped not wanting to interrupt … she looked at the other boy standing near them.. and made a small face when she got a better look at him… he had bright orange hair in what looked like and Elvis due.. and he wasn't great to look at. ( a/n sorry I had to put some Kuwabara bashing in there! )

Kieko pulled back and looked over to where she had been standing.. "Kagome.. come here…" she waved her over..

Kagome looked at them hesitantly as she started to walk in their direction…

She smiled as she stopped next to Kieko.. and looked at the two guys in front of her..

Kieko smiled brightly.. " Yusuke and Kuwabara this is Kagome… Kagome… boys!" she giggled..

Yusuke looked her over then smirked.. " nice to meet ya Kagome" he said as he shook her hand.. he winked at her making her blush..

Kuwabara just stared at her… " your pretty" he said as he scooted a little closer… making Kagome look at him..

"Hi.. Kuwabara.. huh… stay boy" she scooted closer to Kieko making her smile…

Yusuke hit his friend in the head.. " Don't worry Kagome.. he gets that way when he's around pretty girls… just hit him when he does it.. like this" he smiled evilly and punched him in the stomach .. making him snap out of it.

"What the FUCK was that for Urimeshi?" he screamed..

Kieko walked over to Kagome smiling.. " they are always like this.. eventually you learn to zone them out" she smiled as they started to walk off towards the school..

Kagome giggled as they entered the school.. still able to hear Yusuke's laughter…

Kurama looked over at Yusuke… " what do you mean.. she felt.. weird?"

Yusuke scratched his chin… "I don't know.. she just had.. this power to her.. that.. wasn't evil.. it was just strange.. it was like nothing I've ever felt before"

Hiei scoffed from his place next to the wall… / _so Kieko has a weird new friend fox_?/

Kurama … smiled.. / _it would seem so/_

Kuwabara just smiled.. " she's pretty.. who cares if she's weird.." he trailed off as he started to picture himself rescuing Kagome from a castle… and her giving him a big kiss as a reward.

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara.. he turned to Kurama.. " hes doing the whole castle hero thing again"

Kurama smiled.. " it would seem so"

They all turned towards the school as the final bell rang to go to class…

Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into their class…Hiei in the tree right outside the window.. they took there seats in the back ..

The teacher started to ramble on about something none of them really cared about..

Yusuke was about to fall asleep when the door swung open and in walked Kagome..

Yusuke turned to Kurama.. " that's her.. the girl"

_**A/N:**__ ok I know that I didn't put it on the same night and im sorry.. and im also sorry that the past two chapters have been kinda lame.. but it is going to start getting better I swear.. I just want how everyone met known.. thx again reviews are appreciated.. but flames however are not tolerated.. plz r&r _


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish… the Melia Flower**_

_**A/N:**__ ok… I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing…THANK YOU!... and I will start using all of your spelling tips… as you can probably guess.. spelling isn't really my strong point.. but im glad that you guys enjoy my story… now this is the chapter where things are going to start getting good… so if you need more to happen.. it starts now…now I told you all before this is a dark fic.. and if you don't like it.. plz just don't read.. but you may however e-mail me and maybe I can edit a version for you… maybe… thx again r&r _

_**Disclaimer:**__ do I have to… .. aahhh.. fine… I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.. ok.. there you happy.. I said it! --_

_Ch3: Friend or Foe _

Kagome smiled sweetly at her teacher… he walked over to her and shook her hand vigorously… He walked her to his desk… and started to hand her some papers..

She turned her head when a slight movement caught her eye… it was the boy from earlier … she scanned around him.. and cringed when the ugly one blew a longing kiss to her… she stopped dead. When the other boy looked at her..

He had long blood red hair and emerald eyes.. he was so beautiful… but.. there was something about him…

She was snapped out of her musings when the teacher called her name softly.. she turned her soft blue eyes back to him and smiled..

"So.. you came from Tokyo.. and your in advanced…" he stated all of this loud enough for the rest of the class… " well state your name and tell us something about you" he smiled at her.. overly happy that now he had a proper student and not all delinquents.. she would never speak to Yusuke and them if he had anything to say about it… she'd probably be afraid of them just like the rest of the school anyways..

Kagome looked at her teacher warily then back to the class.. "My name is Kagome Higurashi … I moved here yesterday from Tokyo… and I used to live in a shrine" she looked to her teacher to see if that was good..

He nodded.. and looked around the class.. he smirked when his face landed on Yusuke.. " Ms. Higurashi… you may sit where you want.."

Yusuke smirked at her and glanced at the empty seat next to him and his friends…

Kagome smiled and looked at the teacher.. " ok… I can sit anywhere I want?" she asked again…

The Teacher smiled and nodded..

Kagome smiled.. " ok" she said as she started to walk to the very back of the class… the teacher just gaped at her .

She smiled at Yusuke as she took her seat next to him… he gave her a soft smile and turned to face the teacher.. who's jaw was still hanging low..

Mr. Hukinowa just stood there.. " are- are you sure that you would like to sit there?" he asked her sure that she had made a judgment error ..

Kagome just smiled and shook her head.. " yes.. I want to sit with Yusuke and his friends…" she smiled over at them.

Yusuke smirked at the teacher.. " yeah… shes my friend" he looked away and smiled over his shoulder at Kurama… Kuwabara started to snicker loudly.

The teacher gave Kagome a last look .. that was saying.. ' if you want out.. nows your chance..' but she just shook her head and smiled…

Mr. Hukinowa just sighed… -_ never mind-_ and turned back to the board … he started to write English proverbs … now truly losing the class…

Kagome smiled as she heard Yusuke mutter some choice words..

That's when it happened… when she had felt it..

She jerked her head up and looked out of the window.. _– their's someone in that tree…- _she looked a little harder.. her eyes silently scanning the tree… she had definitely felt someone there.. but that wasn't what worried her.. it was the type of energy the person was giving off..

Kurama watched as she stared out at the tree… /_ Hiei.. I think she can sense you/_ his emerald eyes baring her down…

Hiei smirked… /_I thought so.. who is she?/_ Hiei moved down further in the tree to get a better look.. his smirked grew when he saw her eyes widen.. and then in a flash of black he was gone.. running away from the school..

Kagome stared.. she hadn't been dreaming it up.. how she had been hoping that there was some sign that that part of her life wasn't over yet… she stood up looking sick..

Mr. Hukinowa glanced at her then double taked when he saw her expression… " are you alright Miss. Higurashi ?" he asked concerned…

Kagome shook her head.. " no.. I don't feel well.. may I please be excused?" she said breathlessly ..

The teacher nodded.. and watched as she got up and ran out of the class.. he glared back over at Yusuke and his friends.. all of them looking worried.. " what did you hoodlums do to her?" he screamed.

Yusuke sat up.. " what?.. we didn't do nothing!" he yelled… Kurama stood up… " may I see what the matter is?" he asked.. as he grabbed Yusuke off of the desk…

The teacher glared then sighed nodding once again… Kuwabara and Kurama grabbed Yusuke and dragged him out of the class determined to find her.

Kagome ran down the hall feeling sick.. she looked around for a bathroom…

She ran.. but she couldn't find one anywhere… she gave up and ran out a large pair of doors… she stumbled as she ran outside…

She didn't look back as she ran off of school grounds… -_I need to get home… -_

She ran through the city.. not paying any attention to the people staring at her… she jumped a small wall and started to run faster when the apartments came into view…

She ducked as she approached the low hanging branch… she dug in her pocket for a key as she came sliding to a stop in front of her door…

She jammed the key into the slot and thrust the door open… locking it behind her.. she ran upstairs to her room… her door slamming behind her.

She crumbled to the floor.. tears streaming down her face… -_ I thought that all demons were gone… should I be happy or sad?... I could be in danger.. but this means…-_

She crawled over to a small bag .. she pulled out a small blue flower… it had dried perfectly… she smiled… a silent tear dripping from her lip and touching the flower making it glow a brilliant blue..

She smiled… " I guess this means that I can never be normal.. as long as there's demons.. they will want the jewel.." she sighed… -_ but I shouldn't have over reacted like that… but I couldn't help it!- _

She battled internally… as she curled up in a ball.. Kilala waking from her slumber felt her masters pain and walked over to.. licking her face…

Kagome smiled… " at least I have you to help"

Yusuke looked around at the others.. " she must have gone home… maybe she was really sick" he stopped and waited..

Kurama shook his head.. as Hiei jumped down next to them.. " no.. she saw Hiei.. she felt him.. I saw it in her eyes.. she flipped.. she obviously knew what he was.. and she ran" he looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara to gage their reactions..

Hiei just looked away… - _even that girl couldn't stand to be near what I am- _ he glared at the road.. angry with himself for having such a thought .

Yusuke was about to say something when his pocket started to vibrate and sound off...

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small red communicator…

"What the fuck do you want now Botan?" he asked looking rather pissed off.

Botan just smiled… " well hello to you too… I need you four up here now… Koenma wants you.. its important.."

Kuwabara smirked.. " its always important…"

Botan shrugged and opened a portal.. the communicator shut off… Yusuke muttered under his breath as he put the red compact back in his pocket and stepped through the portal.

Koenma glared at them as the portal closed… he seemed to be in a rather fowl mood…

" now that you all are here.. we have a pressing issue to discuss.."

He looked around .. from spirit detective to detective.

Kurama just smiled.. " what do you wish to talk about?"

Koenma cleared his throat and looked nervously at them all… " well … we need .. to um.. findafithmemeberofthespiritdetectiveteam!" he huffed for air…

They all just stared at him… then Hiei smirked.. " we do do we?" he asked..

Koenma cringed .. he didn't like having the fire/ice apparitions attention.. but apparently he was the only one who could have made out what he had said…

"Yes.. we do…I need you all to find.. him… that's your mission… they will be powerful.. that's all I can tell you"

Hiei smirked… "not a problem" he said and turned to face Botan… "Portal now woman"

Botan smiled and opened a portal back to nigenkai…

Hiei flew out of the portal befoe it closed… -_ I will find you.. its about time I had a good fight- _ he smirked evilly to himself.. already planning how he was going to greet the new member of the team…

_**A/N: ok.. I hope that you like it.. if u have any questions just ask.. thx again r&r **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish… the Melia Flower**_

_**A/N**__: Sorry that I haven't updated lately.. but I haven't been able to think of anything to write.. till now at 3:30 in the morning.. lol.. Now I would like to address every review I have gotten.. to show that I __do__ read them… ha ha .._

_Ryukotsusei Im very glad that you like my story… im a big fan of all your work so it makes me very proud that you enjoy what I write as well.. now yes I feel bad for Hiei feeling that way.. but we all know how he is.. _

_Badkitty0404 thx for the review.. and im not going to say much.. your gonna have to read to find out what happens.. but I have decided on the pairings.. and yes it is going to be someone within the story.. but im gonna keep it a secret until it is written and you read it… smiles evilly Mu ha ha ha … sorry _

_Anonymousfanfic im very thankful that you take the time to review.. it keeps me writing .. and again. .I feel bad for Hiei as well but it is needed for the story to come together… and I hope that you find what happens next interesting.. -_

_Deafening silence I loved your review.. when I read it it made me feel all warm inside.. so thanks!.. and like I said.. I have decided on the pairings.. and all I can say is that you guys may be surprised by what comes.. but it will all work out! And ill keep up with the chapters.. as long as you review again! He he he … ._

_Mistress of Dragons im sorry.. but I had to stop it there!.. I know bad me… well ok.. heres another chapter for you!.. be happy! Please? Thx for your review.. I liked knowing that you wanted more chapters.. and that you enjoy my writing.. lol Oo _

_Thief Lava thank you for loving my story… rest assured that it loves you too… heres another chapter … thx again! _

_Crys777 Yays.. you love it too?... well I love u all.. and so does my story!. Lol.. thx for the review.. heres a chap.. _

_KuroyKitsuneMiko I just want to grab you and hug you for your spelling tips !.. and I am just speechless as to what to say about your complement saying that my story is one of your favorite stories ever!.. thx again..sniffles so proud!. . _

_Gcdv thx.. my story holds a special place in its heart for you because you were the first review that I got for this story.. thank you! ._

_**A/N**__ : just to let you all know.. that I don't do that but so often.. and I wanted to to let you 9 reviewers know that I love you all!.. thx!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.. but if I did.. I would make a crossover movie… they really should do that ya know! Or maybe a series …mmm _

_**Warning.. **__ this is a dark fic… now I know that so far it doesn't have anything in it that you may consider dark.. but it will later on… oks then.. bye!_

_Ch:4… Kagome's heart worn out.._

Keiko looked around after school… -_where did they all go?.. even Kagomes not here…-_ She glanced down at her watch once more… she'd wait another five minutes to see if they were just running late..

She tapped her foot slightly annoyed… when she noticed a boy walk out the door that she was next to.. he was from Yusukes class…

"Excuse me.." she smiled as he stopped and allowed her to walk up to him… she bowed and looked at him… "Do you know where Urimeshi Yusuke is?"

The boy stood still and looked at her .. scanning her over skeptically… she could already read what he was thinking… he didn't think that a girl like her should hang out with Yusuke…

He sighed.. " yeah.. we got a new girl today.. and she all the sudden started to freak out… then she ran out of the class and him and his two weird friends followed her.. trying to find her.. I guess.." he trailed off and smiled at her.. not noticing how her eyes were changing …

She let out a soft grumble.. as she grabbed the front of his shirt.. " what was the girls name?" she asked her eyes now blazing..

The boy looked down at the small girl.. his body trembled… she scared the hell out of him… " yeah .. it.. um was something like.. Higurashi.. Kagome?" he watched as her face changed from rage to concern..

Keiko slowly let go of his shirt… and leaned back onto her feet again.. " really?.. was she ok?.. what was wrong?"

The boy adjusted his shirt and looked her over.. again.. now knowing that she could handle herself around that thug Yusuke… " I don't know.. she just said that she didn't feel good.. she looked really out of it.. not like she didn't feel well.. but more like she was scared out of her mind…" he looked back down at her… " is that all you want?.. or are you looking for something else?" he smirked at her…

Keiko grimaced in disgust as she stepped around him.. " no that's all" she muttered as she started to walk away from the school…

The boy shrugged and muttered something that she thought sound like "Fucking tease" as he stormed off..

She stopped and turned around.. " what did you say?" she asked as she glared at him…

The boy eyes widened in what seemed to be surprise and terror.. " NOTHING" he yelled as he took off running down the road… tripping over himself more then three times..

Keiko smirked and turned around.. headed for Kagome's house..

Kagome cried as darkness engulfed her… the only light in the room coming from the small flower that she held in her hand… " what do you think Kilala?"

Kilala made a soft 'mewing' sound before she licked the flower.. making the glow stop…

Kagome let a single tear trail down her face as she watched the welcoming blue light fade.. " you think I should save it too?.. good idea" she smiled and patted the small neko on the head as she stood up and set the flower on her desk.

She slowly walked over to the mirror.. her reflection stared back at her.. causing her pain… all she saw was _her_… Kikyo..

She glared at it.. try not to let more hot tear spill down her face…

"All I ever was was _your_ shadow…" she let a soft whimper escape her lips as the tears that she had been fighting against fell down her face.. burning her skin..

"Inuyasha taught me that… no one will ever love me.. for me…" Her hands tightened into fist at her side.. her nails digging into her palms.. " all he saw was you.. even after he swore to me.. that he loved me.. after he touched me…" her body shook with the effort of holding all her emotions in… " all he saw was you…"

She screamed as her hand lashed out.. hitting the mirror and breaking it into a million pieces..

She stood over the broken mirror…seeing all those broken shards somehow brought her happiness…a twisted satisfaction of sorts… the fact that she had broken them.. and now.. they could never be fixed…

More tears spilled down her face as her fist constricted even more.. blood dripped from her hand.. but she didn't care… it all made her feel better..

Kilala.. 'mewed' softly and licked at Kagome's fingers… trying to lessen the blood flow..

Kagome looked down towards the small fire neko.. her heart clenching with pain… "Im sorry Kilala.. I don't know what came over me"

She smiled at the small demon and sighed… " I should probably clean this up"

Yusuke watched as the portal closed… " what the fuck was that?" he asked as he turned to stare at the pint size ruler…

Koenma shifted uncomfortably in his chair… " well Hiei heard what I said and he.. well I don't know why he left.. but he heard me…" he added as he scooted further down in his chair.. he could already tell that the spirit detectives would not be willing to accept another member.. not yet… possibly not ever..

Kurama looked the demi-god over.. his normally emerald eyes rimed with gold… " so.. why would we need another member of the spirit detective team?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped glaring at Koenma to turn and stare at there friend… "WHAT?" they echoed in unison..

Kurama let an uncharacteristic smirk grace his features… " yes… why would we… do you think that we can trust any person with our lives after what the four of us have been through…"

Koenma looked at them all… passing his pacifier from cheek to cheek with his tongue… " yes well… the person that you are going to be looking for.. is well… they have… um… holy powers…"

Kurama's eyes widened as soon as the words left the demi-gods mouth… Youko seethed inside their head…

"You are aware that anyone that has the kind of holy power in which you speak… wouldn't hesitate to purify one of us… in case you haven't forgotten the only human in the group is Kuwabara…" he growled out..

Koenma started to sweat under that intense golden gaze… there was no doubting who he was talking to..

"Yes I am aware of this.. and this is why.. there is only one possible person.. that um.. we can ask to do this… she accepts demons…"Koenma didn't have time to finish his sentence … The room rang with Yusukes laughter.. " this isn't something to laugh about…"

Yusuke doubled over as he grabbed at his sides… " your telling us that the 5th member that you are looking for is a girl?"

Koenma glared at him.. then he looked at the others to see how they felt about this… while Kuwabara wasn't laughing he did have a rather stupid look on his face… Kurama's face was set in stone… it was obvious that he was thinking..

Kurama was shocked by this new information.. yet it really didn't surprise him.. he had a good idea who it could be.. now all he need to know was a bit more information before he could conclude if his thoughts were accurate …

Koenma glared at him… " and whats wrong with it being a girl?..."

Yusuke stopped laughing and wiped at his eyes… " well nothing.. if we weren't saving the world…"

Boton had had enough… she could no longer sit in the corner and listen as Yusuke belittled women…

"Yusuke!... if you haven't noticed yet.. I happen to be a girl.. and I have saved your sorry ass on more then one occasion…" she glowered as she walked up next to the small group…

Yusuke waved his hand at her.. dismissing what she had just claimed … " yes.. but this is different.. this girl would actually go on missions with us.. and fight with us.. why we'd have to save her more times then she'd actually help… damn" he smirked at her…

Kurama sighed at his friends arrogance … and utter stupidity… he smiled at Boton as he stepped between her and the detective.. "don't listen to him Boton.. you know how he can be.." he breathed out to her silkily …

Boton just smiled.. her anger melting away.. she blushed and looked away.. she hated how he could do that to her…

Kurama turned to Yusuke.. " now please.. if she is powerful enough to help us.. then I would like to listen.. but.." he looked back up to the small ruler.. " but.. if you would.. enlighten us on her…"

Koenma shifted in his seat again… " well you see… we don't have much information on the girl.. and we have never been able to watch her…"

Yusuke stopped making faces at Boton and looked up at him.. there weren't many people that could have that kind of a power over the Rekai… " why was that?"

Koenam nibbled on his pacifier … " well.. it would seem that she has a very.. powerful friend… or something like that… The King of Makai came to us a year after she was born and demanded her files and that no surveillance be put on her.. ever.." he winced painfully remembering that day all to well..

Kurama smiled… " well in order for even him to have those kind of rights.. he had to of made some kind of agreement with her family.. before Rekai was established… would he not?"

Koenma sighed.. " yes…"

Kurama smirked yet again… " well then.. why didn't he already have the file.. if he made a pact with her family that long ago?

Koenma thought about it for a moment.. deciding how much to tell them… " well.. you see.. the girl isn't as ill trained as a normal miko from this era… I don't know when.. King Sesshoumaru didn't give me a lot of details.. but.. this girl.. well she was a time traveler.. and _she_ made the deal with King of Makai… and he thinks of this human girl as a sister… he showed us that the deal was real.. and we had to give in…" he sighed..

Kurama smiled.. this was better then even he could have guessed… " and she is… around our age?" he asked with a smirk..

Koenam smiled.. " yes.. she is…"

Kuramas eyes flashed gold again… " fine" he turned around. .. looking at Boton he said" bring me to Hiei.. I need to speak with him before he does something stupid"

Yusuke just blinked as yet another member of his team left through a portal… " well… in that case.. im going home.. if Kurama wants to find.. some girl.. fine.. but Boton take me home"

Boton glared death at him… "fine"

Hiei stopped moving when he sensed the Fox near by…. " what do you want?" he asked from his spot in a rather large tree..

Kurama smirked… " you are looking for the 5th member right?" He looked down at his nails examining them…

Hiei glared at him… " what do you know?" he slid down from the tree and landed gracefully next to the fox.

Kurama smirked again.. his eyes brimming with gold… " well to start.. the person.. has holy powers… shes a Miko" he purred.. he smiled as he watched the fire apparition take in this information.

Hiei just stared at the round… " so the fifth member is a girl… and has holy powers… what is that brat thinking.. shed be to afraid of us to help.. shed probably try to purify us…." he trailed off thinking of why the demi-god would attempt such a thing.

Kurama chuckled softly… and looked away from his perfect nails to his friend… " I think I know who it is"…

_**A/N:**__ ok.. I hope that you guys like it.. it took me forever to write.. but I will try to update more often…. And not only this story but my other one as well.. if you have any questions… or comments.. please r&r.. thx again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish…. The Melia Flower….**_

**A/N:** sorry!!!! Sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever…but I've been so busy and truthfully I haven't had any inspiration for this story for a bit… but I am happy to say that my muse.. say hello muse hellllo… back!!!! Yays!! So here it is.. please r&r

_Disclaimer:.. sad to say I don't own Inu or Yu Yu… cause if "I" did.. I would be a million , billion dollar girl.. and I would make even more money off of a crossover series… mmm yes!!!! XD _

_Warning…. Yeah yeah .. you know it now.. _

_Ch5: Is she for real??? _

Kagome sat still holding her hand to her chest…. " I'll clean this up in a second Kilala…" she whispered softly to the small fire neko beside her..

Kilala just looked up at her and mewed softly in concern… before she licked Kagomes hand … trying once again to comfort her..

Kagome watched as the small demon walked out of the room…

She listened as she heard soft padding down the steps…

" I better clean this…" she stood up.. looking down at her bloody fist … pain coursing in her hand and running up her arm…

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a small dust pan and handled broom…

Dropping the dust pan down… a hollow "Klank" sound filling the air…

She started to sweep up the shards of glass… not caring that her blood was dripping down the broom handle… then making a small puddle on the floor..

Once again she had a sadistic sense of satisfaction at seeing it..

She blinked.. shaking her head slightly.. as she emptied the glass shards into the trash next to her door…

Dropping the broom she moved slowly towards her bed… her feet dragging through the drops of blood that fell as she moved….

She tapped her stereo as she walked by.. her room now filled with the soft hum of the beginning of a song…

Kagome smiled.. "my favorite" she whispered.. as the song started to pick up …

It was Blue October… "Hate me today"

She let herself collapse into bed.. the words of the song sinking into her… making her pain feel numb… she closed her eyes.. as she mouthed the words…

Her hand hanging over the edge of the bed.. the soft sound… of "splat…splat" not able to be heard over the song…

The puddle of blood growing slowly larger as she sang…

Hiei looked at Kurama strangely…… " why would you think its her?"

Kurama just smiled .. his eyes flashing gold… " I have my reasons… lets go talk to Yusuke.. no doubt hes home" and in a blur of red .. he was gone.. and heading for Yusukes house..

Hiei scoffed …. But followed..

Kuwabara sighed as he leaned back into Yusuke's couch…

"So.. what do you think about this Yusuke?" Kuwabara turned his head to see his friend..

Yusuke shrugged.. " what is there to think.. we are getting a new member.. and it's a girl" he huffed.. then rolled over … turning in position on his spot on the floor..

"It might not be so bad… "Kurama purred out from the balcony..

Yusuke sat up and stared at his friend.. " don't do that… tell me when you just show up.. don't just sit and listen" he smirked… running his hand through his hair as he went to stand up… " what do you want?"

Kuwabara stood as well taking up place next to his other two teammates …

This is when Hiei decided to show…

Yusuke glared.. " ssoooo.. what is it.. why you two here..?" he asked.. pretending that he cared that they just showed up…

Hiei just threw him an evil crimson look before making his usual "hn"

Kurama smiled.. " I think I know who the new …" he paused for a second thinking of what to say… "teammate is" he chuckled lightly..

Yusuke just blinked.. " o really??? Then who is it?" he crossed his arms as he waited for an answer…..

Kurama flashed then all a dazzling smile as he flipped his long blood red hair over his shoulder…

"The new girl…. I believe her name was Kagome Higurashi"

Kieko silently walked up to Kagome's front door… she knocked softly..

She gasped in surprise as the door opened slightly… she moved closer and pushed it gently.. "Kagome" she whispered…. " you here?"

She walked in and shut the door behind her… slowly she started to climb the stairs… and walked down the hall towards the room that she knew held the girl.. she could just feel it.. Kagome was in there…

She tapped softly on the door… waiting.. no answer met her ears.. she reached her hand out and turned the knob.. the door drifting open…

She halted in mid step as she saw Kagome… terror running across her features…

She backed up .. never once taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her… "Kagome?" she whispered…

A pair of red eyes turned towards her…. Making her scream she ran down the stairs… and out of the front door…

She screamed as she ran.. her feet carrying her as fast as they would go.. the scene playing over and over again in her mind…

She watched as a huge figure pulled a limp Kagome up to his chest.. his long silver hair running down his back and spilling over his shoulders…. She could see the blood all over the ground.. pooling beside her bed..

Then he turned to her… his golden eyes flashing red… his fangs glittering in the soft hall light… he had feminine feature.. but she could tell… he wasn't someone to mess with.. he wasn't even human!!!

He was a demon.. and he had Kagome…

Yusuke turned towards the door as a loud pounding started to echo around his house.. " what the fuck?" he looked to his friends as he made his way to the door and opened it slowly..

"Kieko??" he asked worriedly as he saw her face…

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.. tears ran down her face…

"Yusuke!!" she screamed as she ran inside… seeing the others she .. stopped and stood still panting for air..

"Kieko.. whats wrong?" Yusuke asked as he moved next to her.. touching her arm slightly… " what happened?" he asked.. anger starting to take him over…

Kuwabara and Kurama moved closer .. both concerned ..

Kieko looked at them all as she started to shake slightly… "w-when I got o-o-out of school … I was looking for you guys… a boy said that you left because K-Kagome freaked in class…" she huffed for air…

Kurama sighed.. " true.. it this whats wrong.. you were worried we scared off your friend?"

Kieko shook her head.. " no.. no.. that's what I thought.. at.. first.. but I went to her house.. and the door was opened.. so I walked in.. and then I was heading to her room.. I opened the door and I-I saw..." she started to shake even worse as she looked up into their faces…

Hiei leaned forward… no longer leaning against the wall as he waited to hear the human girl speak…

Yusuke paled.. this couldn't be good.. " what did you see?"

Kieko shuddered " there was blood all over the ground.. and she had music playing… she .. was laying in her bed.. well .. n-not really… there was a man.. in her room.. and he was more like holding.. no cradling her to his chest!!! She wasn't moving.. then he turned to look at me.. and his eyes started to change.. from.. gold to red… like they were bleeding.." she sighed.. gasping for air

"He wasn't human.. he was a demon.. he had fangs.. long fangs… bigger than Kurama's or Hieis!!" she screamed…

Kurama turned to his friends… " Yusuke.. call Boton"

A/N : oks.. there this chapter is.. who is it.. can you guess???? Hmmmmm?? Lol… well sorry its kinda short.. but I thought that was a good place to leave it off.. Muha ha ha ha .. thx again.. R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish… the Melia Flower… **_

**Disclaimer:** sad to say… no I don't own inu or yu yu.. sad sad sad… … but I do however own this story… and the sick twisted thoughts that fuel it… Yippee for me!!!

_Warning: this is a dark fic and may contain lemons , rape, OOCness, major character deaths, and many other things that some people may find offensive… you are warned! _

_**A/N**_: YAYS…. Another chapter…. Do I get a cookie??? Or a pat on the head maybe.. shifts eyes around to reads … oks… well I hope that you all enjoy it…plz R&R.. N' all that jazz… :)

_**Ch6:**__Whatever they may find…_

Boton looked nervously at her communicator as it started to buzz in her pocket…

She knew it could only be one person… -_Yusuke-_

But what could he want… she had just talked to him not that long ago… and it had to be bad… if _**he**_ was contacting her…

She glanced worriedly back over at Koenma.. who at the time being was getting his ever so royal ass .. ever so royally handed to him… and by a girl no less!!

Boton held her breath as her communicator continued to whistle at her… "GOOD GODS!!" she screamed as she decided she better take it…

Very quickly she ran through the doors slamming them behind her… the last thing she heard before they clicked shut rung in her ears.. making her flinch..

"**what were you thinking!!! Your lucky I don't take that pacifier of yours and shove it up you're a----"**

The girls words were cut short…

Boton flinched again as she pictured that threat coming to life… then she made a face… the thought not quit appealing to her…

She retched the flipside of her communicator open… " yes?!?!?" she half screamed into the small blue device..

Yusuke stood there…. " why the fuck isn't she picking up!!" he yelled as he glared at the small red compact in his hands like it was to be blamed for everything….

Kurama glared at the ground… the one time they need her.. and she doesn't answer… he stood more straight as he tried to calm himself down… being in a fowl temper would accomplish nothing…

Kuwabara looked ready to kill.. that pretty girl was in trouble.. she needed him!!

" never mind Boton!!!! I'll save you pretty lady!!" he screamed as he ran for the door…

"YES?!?!!?"

"Boton.. about fucking time.. what took you so FUCKING long!?!?!" Yusuke screamed back at the ferry girl…

"Get Kuwabara" Yusuke seethed as he waited for Boton to reply …

Hiei glared at the ground.. not liking this whole thing one bit… " we cant… the stupid ningen baka has left.." he mumbled more to himself then Yusuke..

"I was dealing with.. um.. some very.. strange problems here" Boton spoke through the compact… " what do you want Yusuke… can it wait??"

Yusuke huffed.. " what?? He actually left.. stupid… idiot!!" he turned his back to the communicator " hell no this cant wait!!! A new friend of ours is being attacked by a demon!! We need to get to her!" he screamed.. his face turning red..

Botons end was silent for a moment.. " are you sure Yusuke?? Did anyone see this?"

Kieko looked at Yusuke, tears in her eyes… "I did Boton" she spoke up for the first time… she closed her warm brown eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks..

Hiei glared at them all … he had had enough..

He seethed as he stormed over to them and snatched the compact out from Yusukes hands… " listen Onna… I will not repeat myself… open us a portal to this girls house… we will not waist time… if she is with a demon.. every second counts.." he hissed at her.. his claret eyes bleeding crimson…

Boton shook her head and said nothing as the line went dead…

Hiei threw the small compact to the ground as a portal opened.. he jumped through.. not caring that his team mates were staring at him..

He had to save her.. he was honor bound… it could be his fault she was in this situation.. if he hadn't scared her.. she would have been safe.. with them.. not at home.. being ripped to ribbons…

As much as he hated be bound to a human… his honor wouldn't let him ignore it… for now.. if what Kurama had stated was true.. then he wanted to speak with her.. and for that she needed to be..

_-Alive-_

Boton stared as Hiei came flying threw the portal… not even one second after it opened… " what is her n---"

"Kagome Higurashi" he hissed her named… it tasted sweet rolling off his tongue… something which did not go unnoticed to him… he scathed… not liking that…

Boton gawked at him… _- o Kami… we are in trouble.. he actually went to her house…Koenma is sooooo dead-_ she stared up at him… " there's one little problem with this…"

The portal closed as Yusuke helped Kieko through… her brown eyes scanning everything… she had never been to the Riekai before…

Kurama's eyes shifted between gold and green… " o really.. and what would that be?"

Kagome moved slightly… she felt funny.. something was wrong…

She lay there.. her body not really feeling anything for the moment being… her eyes feeling heavy… like they had been glued shut.. then for and added "umfth" they tossed a few thousand pounds on her head..

That's when she heard it.. a song drifting into her head… but not the same as before… the song before… made her revel in her misery..

_ we don't need anything.. or anyone… _

she laid there… more lines going by… then.. a few lines clicked…

_ forget what we're told.. before we get to old.. show me a garden that's bursting into life… lets waist time.. chasing cars.. around our heads…. If I laid here if I just laid here. would you lay with me… and just forget the world_

The words strangely sounded ironic to her.. –_ lay here with me??? Is someone laying with me??-_ her mind raced..

A pair of strong arms tightened around her… there was someone with her…

She stiffened slightly… her mind racing even more now… -_ what do I do.. do I open my eyes… do I lay still… just lay still… and forget the world.. yeah.. that sounds good…-_ her mind finally agreed..

"_Kagome"_ a silky voice whispered her name…

Kagome couldn't stop herself.. her previous plan of basically playing dead forgotten… as her eyes shot open.. now free from their prison of glue and a thousand pounds..

"hhhhhuuuhhhh!" she gasped for air as a pair of very sure hands lifted her to a sitting position…

Kagome looked up… and stared into golden eyes… that held a tint of red… ".. you" she whispered..

_it was him.. he had survived… all these years.. and he had found her… he found her- _ tears fell from her eyes… falling softly from her face.. and making a soft "splash" as they landed on a long white tail… the music.. no longer being able to be heard… all she could think of.. was.. –_ that tail-_

"KAGOME!!" Yusuke yelled as he thrust the door open.. Hiei zooming past him…

Kurama reached from his spot right beside Yusuke.. grabbing the back of Hiei's cloak… " nooo.. Hiei don't… that's the king of Makai… Sesshoumaru"

Koenma whimpered from his spot on the floor… " please.. lady Rin.. please… no more… I swear I haven't even touched her yet… I haven't asked her anything" he squealed as he covered his head with his little hands.. he decided it was best to leave out the fact that he had already sent his detectives to find her…

Rin glared down at him… " I don't care what you did… you insult my intelligence… by lying to me.. I know you've sent your little hoard of demon and human minions that you like to call you Spirit Detectives after her!!!" she screamed… her hazel eyes blazed…

"well… I might have thought about it.."

Rin tightened her grip on his neck.. cutting off his words.. " don't lie!!!"

Koenma screamed out like a little girl… "o-k… I .. di-di-d.." he gasped for air.. his small face turning blue..

Rin let her grip slacken a bit.. but only a bit….. " my Lord will not be pleased… he… will… have.. your… head!" she hissed…

She grabbed the back of his head and thrust it back as she brought her leg back kicking him hard in the ass.. sending him flying across the room… she stormed over to him… smirking evilly as his little round hat fell off…

They both turned their heads when a loud "pop" echoed around the room…

"Saved by the portal" she breathed out into his ear… as The king of Makai stepped out.. a small woman clutched to his chest…… the spirit detectives stepping through after him…

"oh dear" Koenma glanced at them all as he shivered slightly.. " did I mention im severally allergic to pain?"

Rin glared down at him smirking.. " yeah you did.. but we don't care" she smiled sweetly as she kicked him in the ass one last time.. " hello my lord.. just taking care of business"

_**A/N:**__ ok.. completed.. it is completed! well this chapter ne ways.. lol… so was it good??? Did you like it… because I tried really hard.. I even stayed up till 7 am to write it… well I hope it all makes sense.. and yes… it was the demon Lord… Muha ha ha ha shifts eyes around evilly one person got it right.. so Kudos to you.. you get a cookie… do i?? he eh .. thx again… if you wanna read more just click down below and leave me one of those beautiful little reviews that I love… they help my muse… R&R ta ta for now!! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish….the Melia Flower…**_

**Disclaimer:** oooooo I don't own anything…. Nothing at all.. the only thing here that I can claim is the plot and the sick and twisted little thoughts in the other small thing that I like to call my brain!!!

_**A/N**__: HELLOOO!! thank you everyone for reviewing!!! Honestly the only reason ive been updating is because of your guys feed back.. because without it… my story would once again lay dormant… for however long my muse decided to play dead… mmmm .. but KUDOS to you all for keeping me into my own story!!! Yays.. if you keep it up.. then so will i!!! we all win:)_

_Warning:_ this is a dark fic… or it will be at least.. when ever I decide to throw the darkness in.. MUHA ha ha ha ha ha !!!! yeah yeah N' all that Jazz….

_**Ch7: the Truth Comes Out…**_

Koenma screamed as he flew across the room and landed with a loud "thunk" on the floor….

He cringed as he looked up… his eyes landing on a pair of rather expensive looking white shoes…

"UM…. Hello my Lord" he struggled on the words as he finally pushed himself up…

Sesshoumaru glared down at the small Demi-god.. in a rare show of emotion… _hate_

"My Lord!!" Koenma squawked up as he looked around from the King of Makai .. to his current Spirit Detectives… all of which looked extremely pissed…

"it's not what you think!!" he screamed in a final act of desperation…. " we are desperate….. but I swear.. nothing.. AND I MEAN NOTHING… would happen to the girl… I mean I haven't even spoken to the girl yet… you'll be happy to know… -----" Koenma rambled and rambled….

Rin had had enough… "hush!! I have had enough of your mouth!!" she hissed at the small figure in front of her… she moved to walk closer to him.. when she was suddenly stopped by one of the Inu Lords hands moving up…

"Rin.. calm yourself… it wouldn't do to have you kill the son of King Enma… not yet anyways" he seethed out.. while on the outside he looked calm and collected … one look in his eyes told all…

He wanted the young gods blood…. And that much was clear…

"Koenma" Sesshoumaru breathed out…

"Y-yes??" Koenma flinched as he spoke moving a bit further from the angered Inu-demon…

Boton watched the scene unfold in front of her… she glanced over to the Spirit detective team… to see they also were watching the pair just as closely as she was…

"What exactly were you intending to do with _** my **_ charge" he hissed venomously..

Koenma visibly paled… " um.. well Sesshoumaru.. Lord .. Sir, I was actually going to ask your permission first---"

"That wasn't my question" Sesshoumaru yelled out finally having had all his buttons pushed …

Koenma shuddered… he could see the red tint enter the demon kings eyes… " well.. I was.. um … intending to ask her to become the new member of the ..um SPIRITDETECTIVETEAM!!!" he finished all very fast.. hoping the lord had not quite gotten it all… but he was wrong..

"I see" Sesshoumaru mouthed out as his eyes slowly started to melt back to their breathtaking gold…

"Yes I see.. what you meant to say was… you were going against my ancient pact… our ancient pact.. to interfere in Kagome's life??? And above all to ask her to lower her class to these sorts" he flashed a clawed hand over in the direction of the still silent team…

This earned a low growl from Hiei… but otherwise nobody made a notion…

" and not to mention putting her .. very very valuable life in danger?" He finished like he hadn't heard Hiei's barely audible threat…

Koenma was now starting to sweat… " um.. well.. not actually.. my intensions weren't so tactless" he looked around.. for some out.. something to free him…

Sesshoumaru once again held up a hand.. to silent him… he then pulled a sleeping Kagome up to his chest… her head securely placed in the groove between his arm and firm chest…

" I will…" he paused for a moment as if rethinking .. then suddenly deciding on the first choice he shook it off and continued.. "I will allow this… but on one condition" he smirked as Koenmas face suddenly fell in udder shock..

"y-yes , yes.. anything of course!!" Koenma stumbled out…

Rin stared at her Lord… "um.. my Lord.. is this wise??"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her.. " I have already thought about it Rin…." His stone face staring at the demi-god… then he looked down at the small woman in his arm.. a brief smile crossing his face.. it was clear to see… he deeply cared for this human girl…

No one said anything on this sudden .. brief show of gentle emotions….

Rin seeing this backed down.. her shoulders slumping in defeat… "Yes my Lord" she whispered

"Good.." he turned his now empty face back to the demi-god.. before another brief smirk showed on his beautiful lips…

Koenma gulped… that smirk couldn't be anything good.. every time the smirk appeared the Lord must have been thinking of the condition…

"Kagome's life.. will be linked…to him" he smirked as he pointed back to one of the spirit detectives…

The spirit detectives parted slightly to see who was being pointed at…

" WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!"

Koenma smiled brightly.. "Done!!!!" he screamed and in a flash of bright light the human Miko girl and Hiei were connected .. for life…

Hiei glared as he felt a tingling feeling enter his body… again he screamed out.. "what!?!"

Sesshoumaru smirked yet again…

Koenma breathed a sigh of relief.. that was all he wanted… Koenma would have to be crazy not to take that offer.. but now he wondered…

"why?"

Koenma stared at the Fox…

For it was him that had asked the question…

Hiei seethed.. but calmed for a second.. as much as he didn't like being bound to a human girl.. he wanted to hear this…

"His temperate.. .. he is a hybrid of fire and ice… he goes against everything natural… yet he still breathes life.. he is over 600 years old.. hes strong.. and he has no will to die.. yet he never backs down.. he has showed this to me.." he smirked remembering the Hybrids burst in on Kagomes room.. if he had been any lesser demon the inu Lord would have spilt his blood on that very spot…

Rin smiled.. as the lords words sunk in.. she got it.. his plan.. it made perfect sense…

"He wont die.. so as long as he lives.. she lives.. and if she dies.. he will too… so.. he wont let any harm befall her…"

Hiei glared.. while he could agree this was a very good plan… there was only one problem with it… it involved him.

Hiei continued to seethe from his spot on the young Mikos window ceil ..

Yusuke stared at the young girl on the bed.. from his seat in her desk chair… " this has turned out to be one crazy day" he smirked as he watched the girls chest rise and fall with her sleep…

Kuwabara sighed from his place on her floor… " yeah.. but whats new??? Well at least we got a pretty girl out of this weird day" he smiled goofily as he stared at the sleeping girl..

Hiei growled out as he glared at the red haired ningen that occupied the girls floor…

"Calm it Hiei…. You'll have to deal with people thinking shes attractive… while you may be bonded with her your not her mate she has the right to be with anybody she wishes" he smiled mischievously as he leaned back against a solid wood desk..

Hiei glared at his partner.. while he knew the fox had a point.. he wasn't ready to admit it quit yet… nor was he ready to let _**her**_ get close to anyone with out him present.. just yet.. not with his life on the line…

"whoa" Boton breathed out deeply as she pulled away from the sleeping girls now bandaged hand… " so.. any guess on what upset her so bad??"

Hiei looked away… _ what if it was me??? What if I scare her?? How can I protect her if its me shes most terrified from?_

Kurama glanced over at Hiei.. he could feel the apparitions distress from his spot on the desk… **- Hiei.. is everything alright?-**

-_**im fine fox.. leave us… shes about to wake.. and I don't want everyone in her room-**_ and with that said Hiei closed off the link…

Kurama nodded in understanding… " ok.. well its late.. we should all be going.. I don't think she would like to wake with everyone in her room" he chuckled …

Yusuke smiled at Kurama.. " yeah ok.. it is getting pretty late… and I better go check on Kieko" he looked over at Kagome… " is she gonna be alright?"

Hiei just glared after the toshin.. "hn"

Yusuke sighed.. " ill take that as a yes" he got up and pulled Kuwabara.. " come on lover boy" he swatted at Kuwabara as he drug him out the door and down the stairs… both Hiei and Kurama could hear them struggling as they went…

When the front door closed Kurama turned towards Hiei… " be nice.. whether you like it or not.. your linked to her… I don't yet understand the limits.. but that's all the more reason to be gentle… after all you have to explain everything that happened"

Hiei grimaced… " yeah.. I know.. you think I haven't thought about that?" he looked at the girl on the bed with disgust… this was all her fault..

Kurama sighed.. " no Hiei… you cant scare her.. don't be mean.. I don't think it was you that freaked her out… I think it was just the prospect of demons so close…she must have been very important for all of this to happen… and we still have yet to learn her full story.. so give it time" he smiled a very charming smile.. " and try.. not to be you" he smirked as his eyes flashed gold for a brief moment..

"Nice Youko.. ill try to remember all your charm" he growled as the fox opened the door and slowly shut it.. leaving him completely alone with the girl…

he looked over to where she lay.. and his face softened… for some reason the thought of her hating him.. of her being scared at all… hurt him… and he didn't like it…

_why do I have these… feelings.. are they normal?? They cant be or I would have felt them already.. wouldn't I ?_

He moved from his spot next to her window … he sighed as he leaned back on her desk… his crimson eyes falling on her… she was beautiful… and he hated that too… why did he care if another wanted her… she wasn't his… was she?

He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.. all these questions were making his head hurt…

"Okaa-san!!!"

Hiei's eyes darted to the door as he heard small feet pad there way up the stairs…..

Hiei was about to move to keep however it was from entering… but then his nose stopped him.. it was her… this child had her smell all over him….. and it was a kit?

Hieis feet stopped in mid step as the door flew open…

"Okaa-san!!!" Shippo yelled… as Kagome jumped up in her bed…

"whats going on?" she asked blurrily as she looked from Shippo to Hiei… the small kitsune glaring at the fire/ice demon puffing his chest up…

" Mommy… why does this man smell like you?"

Kagome glanced over at Hiei.. " your that demon from the school" she whispered as her breath caught in her throat.. he was… for a lack of a better term.. beautiful…

_**A/N: oks.. here it is I know its not really long.. but hey.. its better then nothing ne? so yes is it good.. I hope so… but if you wanna read more just click down below and leave me one of those beautiful little reviews that I love so much!!! Thx again R&R.. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish… the Melia Flower..**_

**Disclaimer-** Sad to say I own nothing…. Not a damn thing!

_Warning: this is a dark fic and may contain many dark material whenever I get around to that part of my story!! _

_**A/N:**_ Hey!!! This is the first time ive updated this year!! Wooo .. this story is forever going… but I feel somewhat bad… I started this story in 2005 and here it is 2007 and ive only got 7 chapters.. I need to fix this I think.. don't you?

_Special thanks to Bloodbunny , AzeraVader, CrossoverQueen, jamc79, LmKiTsUnE, gcdv, angeltsuki, Kagome Lady Of The Rain , Anonymousfanfic, madmiko ( __** much love) , **__Temari92, HeartStar!! Now if there is anyone that I have left out from my recent reviews… just let me know!! )_

_Ch8: a not so tranquil start.. _

_**LAST TIME**_

Hiei's feet stopped in mid step as the door flew open…

"Okaa-san!!!" Shippo yelled… as Kagome jumped up in her bed…

"what's going on?" she asked blurrily as she looked from Shippo to Hiei… the small kitsune glaring at the fire/ice demon puffing his chest up…

" Mommy… why does this man smell like you?"

Kagome glanced over at Hiei.. " your that demon from the school" she whispered as her breath caught in her throat.. he was… for a lack of a better term.. beautiful…

Kagome sat there in her bed… her words echoing around the room…

Shippo stared up at her, " Okaa-san why does he smell like you?" he asked again as he jumped up into her bed. Circling her he sniffed her again … this time more deeply " you two don't smell mated."

Hiei doubled over in a fit of coughing as he tried hard to act casual about what the kit had just said.. he glanced back up to see what she would do..

Kagome blushed lightly at the kits outright bluntness of his affirmation of her not smelling like Hiei in a sexual way…

"Um.. Shippo.. where is my mom?? Is she here with you or did she leave to go back and take Souta with her like she had called and said earlier ?" she asked softly as she smiled at him … thought she wasn't doing a good job of hiding her embarrassment as a light blush creped up her face..

It was clear what she was trying to do… she obviously had **NO** idea what was going on.. so she was trying to get him to go away until she figured it out… he'd play along for now… " Yes she did Okaa-san.. she said she was sorry she couldn't come in and say "hi" but she was very busy… im feeling kinda tired though.. so I think ill go to sleep in Uncle Souta's room Mama" Shippo smiled sweetly at her as he hopped off of her bed..

As he reached the still open door he turned and puffed up his chest , looking straight into Hiei's claret eyes.. " and you fire-fly .. keep your claws to yourself" he paused for a brief second.. raising one of his small paws to his nose he touched the tip of it gently " because… ill know if you don't.. be watching you" and with that said he pointed two fingers to his eyes.. then towards Hiei.

They were silent as he closed the door..

Shippo smiled to himself as he walked down the hall and into Souta's room… _ - ill let Okaa-san think im a naïve little kit as long as she wants to-_ he swished his puffy little tail as he climbed into bed..

Kagome gulped slowly as she watched Shippo leave.. while it was true she had wanted him to leave so she could figure out this mess on her own.. she didn't know what to say to his sudden threat towards the other demon…

Hiei smirked lightly.. he was highly amused even if it didn't really look like it.. he could admire the kit… the kit was full demon so it was easy to see that the Miko had adopted the kit… the kit had guts he had to admit.. he didn't think that even he as a child would have stood up to a demon as morbid and dangerous feeling as himself.

"Im sorry.. why its true I have no clue why you are here… he didn't mean to be rude.." she twisted her hands in her blanket… she was nervous.. now that they were alone she didn't know how to act… she wasn't scared per say of him.. just of what was going on… if he wanted the jewel or to hurt her he could have easily taken it and killed her in her sleep..

Hiei glanced at her.. his crimson gaze bearing into her blue eyes.. "Hn.. he was only sticking up for his mother.. adopted of not.. I can admire his protection of you" he looked away .. turning his gaze to look out the window..

Kagome blinked at him.. his voice having shocked her at first.. she really hadn't been expecting him to answer.. his voice was huskier and more velvety then she had thought it would be.. it was down right sexy!

She blinked.. had she thought that?. –_ o my Kami!! I've become a HENTAI just like Miroku!!- _

Hiei glanced back over at her when he felt her unease..

_I do scare her-_ he growled lowly at himself.. cursing the gods for their sick sense of humor..

Kagome jumped slightly as his growl broke the silence.. " um… like I asked earlier.. you were from the school earlier right?"

Hiei looked up at her his face emotionless.. but inside he was raging at himself…

"I was" he simply stated

Kagome stared at him.. " why did you leave so fast?" she asked not think about it at all as the words tumbled out…

Hiei considered her question for a moment before answering her " I had something that required my attention else where… so tell me why you suddenly left.. coming home to hurt yourself?" he countered as he shifted his gaze to her bandaged hand..

Kagome lifted her hand to her chest… it pulsed .. as if it had a heartbeat of its own..

"Because.. I had thought my life was.. over really… that I was safe here… I didn't know demons existed here.. while a few of the guys at school felt a little off… you were the first demon ive ever really met in this time that didn't come with me"

She looked up at him.. her eyes full of emotion and pain..

Hiei's heart skipped a beat… but he covered it.. not wanting to show that her pain was affecting him.. –_ stupid ningen feelings!!- _

He raised an eyebrow at her.. " explain this Onna"

Kagome's aura changed as she stood up.. the blanket falling to the floor with her quick movement's .. showing off the cute pink ( and rather revealing) Pajama's Boton had slipped her into earlier.. " My name is Kagome… not Onna, wench, bitch or anything else you or any other demon can think of!" she fumed.. she had had enough of Inuyasha's insults to last a lifetime… she didn't need to take it from a demon she didn't even know.. even if he was rather good looking..

Hiei lowered his raised eyebrow at this… he hadn't been expecting her to react that way… and frankly it kinda freaked him out to see this small woman so angry..

"Hn. Fine then Kagome.. explain"

Kagome settled down instantly.. she hadn't thought he would cave so early and use her name.. it had taken Inuyasha forever to call her by her name and he still liked to call her weird names… right up till the very end..

She sighed.. " it's a long story… and im really tired.. but im guessing your not going to tell me why you're here.. or why you seem to smell a lot like me… until I tell you.. right?"

He smirked at her.. " right"

Kagome sighed again.. this time louder.. she sat down and smiled " are you just going to stand there.. it's a long.. long story"

Hiei just stared at her like she was crazy…

"fine stand.. what is it with demons and weird habits of sitting and trees…" she trailed off as she started to mumble about stupid uncomfortable habits and weird demons that acted like they had brooms shoved in places that brooms only went while you were in jail..

Hiei smirked as he leaned back against her desk again.. " I happen to like to stand" he said in a very melancholy sort of voice..

Kagome shrugged.. " suit yourself" she pulled her knees to her chest as started to tell her story from the very beginning.. about her being pulled down the well on her 15th birthday… about finding Inuyasha and how he tried to kill her.. the love between Kikyo and Inuyasha.. ( her heart cried out at this part… Hiei never missed it though he listened to her story still.. this would be something to ask about later) how they had been tricked and how she was her reincarnation .. she even told him about Kikyo coming back to life with the help of part of Kagomes soul.. she told him everything down to the bone… about the team.. Naraku.. and even how they had killed Naraku in the final battle and her deal with the great Lord of the West… and how she had finally come home with Shippo and Kilala .. then moved here.. hell she even told him of how she had met Kieko and gone to school.. she looked up at him as she finished her story..

Hiei thought over this… if he didn't respect her before he did now… but he couldn't help but feel she had left out some of what had transpired between her and the Inu hanyou..

"So you have the jewel in your possession now?" he asked her curtly… he watched her tense a bit..

"Listen Miko.. if I wanted the jewel.. I would have taken it by now.." he sighed.. –_ not like I would get far with it anyways… Rekai would chase me down till the seventh layer of hell and back for this artifact- _

Kagome loosened up a bit… " so now.. you explain.. I want to know everything"

Hiei watched her get comfortable " about 400 years ago.. the world was split into three.. Makai, Rekai, and Ningenkai.. the demon realm, the spirit realm, and the human realm.. why its true most demons were forced into Makai.. some have permission from the Rekai to remain in this realm.. such as myself and my partners…" he paused to watch it sink in..

Kagome made a "oh" face as she smiled " well that all makes sense then.. and let me guess your _partners_ are Yusuke, Kurama and um… the orange haired one" she tried to think of his name.. but cringed when an image of him blowing her kisses entered her head..

Hiei smirked … he then continued to explain to her about the SD team and why they were all serving on it.. about Boton and all.. "O yeah.. by the way your friend Sesshomaru is now the King of Makai"

Kagome grinned " really!! He's still alive?!?! I was afraid something had happened to him.." she thought about this.. this made her heart lighter .. a lot lighter..

Hiei stared at her waiting for her to focus on him once more.. " Yusukes Onna went looking for you after school.. and sh came here to find you bleeding and in the arms of a demon"

"wait!!! She knows about demons and stuff like that?" Kagome asked.. her eyes somewhat wide..

"Of course she does… shes been with Yusuke for a while.. she'd have to know about us"

Kagome smiled.. this was great she had a friend that she could actually talk to about this all!! " go on" she hurried him wanting to know what else had happened..

Hiei continued and told her in as few words as possible what had transpired.. all the way up until they were connected.. " and then the Inu did something that I think surprised us all.. he asked Koenma to Link me and you… so we are bonded in a sense.. though im not sure of the extent.."

Kagome stared at him.. " you and me… forever?" she blinked as tears started to well behind her eyes..

Hiei looked up from the floor when the smell of salt hit his nose –_ no… shes crying.. she really cant stand what I am-_ he looked away his feelings of self loathing rising.. he didn't know why she could make him feel this way.. when suddenly he was caught off guard..

"Im so sorry.. now you have to be connected to me for your whole life.. or mine however it works… im sorry" she whispered … but she was sure he had heard her.

_shes worried about me not wanting to be connected to her.. not the other way?? Why?- _Hiei stared at her.. his face in a rare display of shock..

He regained his composer.. "Hn.. its no big deal"

Kagome stared at him a few minutes later .. silence rested in the room all except the occasional sob that would escape her..

" what does this make us??? If you die if I do.. then I wouldn't ever want to put your life into harms way" she shifted her eyes to the ground..

Hiei watched her " that wouldn't happen.. no on will ever get close enough to be a threat" he stated as he looked back out of the window..

_no.. so this just means that I will be alone for the rest of my life… so much for being normal… -_ she looked back up at him… her tears now dried up.. she could feel the salt sticking to her cheeks –_ and its not like he would ever want a worthless human like me anyways… I guess I was always doomed to be un-loved and un-worthy-_

She sighed then placed a big smile on her face.. " well we might as well be friends if we have to spend what sounds like a lot of time together"

Hiei looked at her.. his expression dull.. as if he was bored.. " I don't have friends" he whispered

Kagomes face visibly fell.. "oh.. ok" she blinked as she watched him look back out the window.. –_ does he want to leave that bad?-_

She was about to get up and go down to get glass of water when a voice echoed around her room making her hart stop..

_**Kagome**_

She stopped breathing as her body tensed up..

Hiei growled a he moved into a defensive stance.. his aura spreading in search of the person in possession of the strange voice… that's when he heard a loud scream echo out of the girl in the room with him he turned his eyes to her in time to see her fall.. he rushed to her grabbing her before she hit the floor..

Kagome's body tensed.. as she felt a sudden white hot pain run through her chest as she felt a warm sticky liquid rush down her stomach… her mouth tasted metallic.. what the hell was happening .. one name echoed off of her lips as she fell..

"Inuyasha"

Hiei stared at her.. she was bleeding profusely from a gash on her chest… blood rising to her mouth.. he hadn't even been able to sense what had happened it had all happened so fast…

He pulled the small girl up to his chest as the bedroom door opened up.. " I thought I told you to keep your hands to your----- " Shippo stopped when he saw his adopted mother lay bleeding in the strange demons arms.. the fire/ice demons eyes soaking a even deeper red..

Hiei walked over to the kit picking him up with one swipe he said hastily as he sped off out the door at a very high speed.. " we need to leave" he murmured to the worried kit..

Yusuke jumped up off of the couch as Hiei ran in through the open balcony door.. "Hiei whats going on?"

Keiko screamed when she noticed Kagome and her condition.. " what happened to her!!"

Hiei growled as they tried to get close.. his eyes still a deep red.. "call Boton Yusuke… we need to see Koenma and the King of Makai"

Sesshomaru stared down through red tinted eyes at a now sleeping Kagome…

Koenma fiddled with his hands..

Hiei stood next to the bed Kagome occupied.. all members of the SD team were present… also Sesshomaru ,Rin ,Shippo , Koenma and even Kieko..

"What happened?" Kurama asked… finally now that Kagome was out of harms way , he could finally voice the question that everyone had been thinking…

"I don't know… we were talking explaining what had happened.. when we hear a voice… say her name.. then I looked to see where the voice was coming from.. and that's when I heard her scream.. I didn't sense anything.. but she did say one thing before she passed out.."

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru grated the word out as if saying it might make all three worlds go up in flames…

Hiei stared over at him.. "Hn" he crossed his arms.. he didn't like to admit it but what had happened tonight had happened fast.. to fast.. for even him to stop.. and that left him with the feeling of fear for the first time in his life…

"Bring me Inuyasha's soul from hell" Sesshomaru seethed as he left the room..

A dark figure smiled at a silver haired hanyou.. his long claws pushed further into the soft flesh of the girls neck his huge claws happened to be around..

" _**Our little game starts now Inuyasha"**_ Orange eyes stared down into brown.. _**" make sure Rekai finds you and questions you as to why the Miko spilled your name as he blood fell….. or your own Miko will perish… even Enma himself couldn't save her from my wrath"**_

Inuyasha stared up at him.. his golden eyes broken.. " yes… Lord Si…."

The dark figure smirked as the woman in his grasp wimpered..

"_**let it begin"**_

_**A/N**_**: ok now its done!! Another chapter.. Muha ha ha .. ok well let me just say because I forgot earlier… Shippo is still a Kit because Kagome brought him with her and Kilala to the future.. remember?? He was just staying with Kagomes mother while she had to got to school and stuff.. only until he can learn to conceal his demon traits.. make sense?? Oks well thanks again r&r… and give me cookies!! steals everyone's cookies and runs off.. Muhe he he :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**In the Sweet Tears of Anguish… the Melia Flower….**_

**A/N:** ok… hello again!!! Well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever.. but things have been crazy here… I had to grandmothers die recently over in Washington state… and I just found out I'm moving back to Seattle in about 2 weeks… YAYS!!! I get to leave Virginia!! Woohoo.… o and my birthday is on the 23rd of this month.. so I'm running low on time… so I don't know when ill be updating again.. so ill try to make this as long as possible.. oks?? Well till next time r&r

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing !!!! not a damn thing… I see **NO** money from this.. at all… grumbles not even on my birthday.. BUT however I do own this plot so steal it… or my cookies and suffer my wrath… hides cookies

_Warning:_ _ this is a dark fic!!! DARK DARK DARK!! Gots it?? So don't read if you have problems with it!!! _

_**LAST TIME**_

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru grated the word out as if saying it might make all three worlds go up in flames…

Hiei stared over at him.. "Hn" he crossed his arms.. he didn't like to admit it but what had happened tonight had happened fast.. to fast.. for even him to stop.. and that left him with the feeling of fear for the first time in his life…

"Bring me Inuyasha's soul from hell" Sesshomaru seethed as he left the room..

A dark figure smiled at a silver haired hanyou.. his long claws pushed further into the soft flesh of the girls neck his huge claws happened to be around..

" _**Our little game starts now Inuyasha"**_ Orange eyes stared down into brown.. _**" make sure Rekai finds you and questions you as to why the Miko spilled your name as he blood fell….. or your own Miko will perish… even Enma himself couldn't save her from my wrath"**_

Inuyasha stared up at him.. his golden eyes broken.. " yes… Lord Si…."

The dark figure smirked as the woman in his grasp wimpered..

"_**let it begin"**_

_Ch9: More then a prophecy.._

Koenma stared up at the King of Makai… " but my Lord.. um.. how do we do that?? If you remember .. he's in the bottom layer of hell… no one ever goes down there"

Everyone in the room turned to looked between the Demi-god and the king of Makai…

Koenma flinched when Sesshomaru moved closer to him… his golden eyes bleeding red… "You will bring him to me" he hissed.. his tone leaving no room for question..

Koenma stared.. then let his head sink down.. in a show of defeat… " yes my lord… um… Boton!!" he yelled..

Boton stepped forward a bit nervous.. " me?? Why me?"

Koenma watched her.. her small hands held on tightly to her oar.. he sighed again… this was going to be a long … long.. long day… and for the first time in his many millennia's of life.. he wished he could die. Then at least this problem wouldn't be.. his problem anymore..

Kagome watched a dark figure move his hands around a creamy neck… the once pale skin.. now shimmered with small specks of red..

_Blood…_

Her insides twisted.. something wasn't right..

"Kagome"

She watched as the scene's around her changed… she now sat in complete darkness…

"**Kagome"**

The voice repeated… this time a bit more stern…

Kagome lifted her head to stare as a bright light started to form in the middle of the pitch blackness that surrounded her..

"who's there?" she questioned… her chest ached… her legs felt sore.. something was wrong…

"Don't fret my child… its only I" Kagome stared in wonder as Midoriko appeared in front of her… " your only dreaming Kagome.. don worry.. your safe for the moment.. so just listen .." she smiled down at the young woman.. offering her hand to help her up..

Kagome gladly took her hand as she got to her feet… this all felt weird.. " so.. this is all in my head?"

Midoriko shook her head "yes.. this is all in your head" she laughed softly.. the sound coming out much to sweet in such a dark place.

"_Kagome"_

Kagome's attention snapped back up onto the ancient priestess.. " im sorry.. I was just thinking"

Midoriko smiled at her ina very motherly like way.. " that's alright Kagome" she laughed once more… then she turned her clear blue eyes to her.. Kagome shivered…

_her eyes are just like mine?-_

Midoriko sighed.. "Kagome.. im worn out… the battle inside the jewel has not stopped.. will not stop" she raised her hand to her temple.. rubbing it softly in circles.. " but I must tell you something.. its very important" she looked up into her eyes.

Kagome's breathing hitched when the Jewel came floating up into her view.. glowing a brilliant pink…

Midoriko held out one of her delicate hands and the small orb flew into her grasp… raising her other hand above it her face showed determination as it started to spin…

Kagome gasped as images started to run through her head.. of her.. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga and everyone else… everyone but Inuyasha and Kikyo..

"what is all this Midoriko?" she asked as tears poured down her face… 

"It was only the beginning… those who you see… you can trust.."

An image of Hiei flashed in her mind.. along with the rest of the Spirit Detectives..

"But.. I don't see everyone… from my past.. " more images of Keiko and others ran on still in her brain..

" be wary of those you cant see… for they will only bring about pain and your demise"

Kagome stared.. _–Inuyasha.. why cant I see you?!?!?-_

Midoriko looked up from the spinning jewel in her hands.. " there was a prophecy back when I was alive.. I didn't pay much attention to it then.. but you should heed it now.. or you'll end up in more trouble then you can handle" she stated calmly..

Kagome tried to listen as her head started to spin… her visions of people she didn't even know started to vanish.. then they stopped all together..

" what do you mean??? What is it?"

Midoriko smiled softly before her face was set into one of sadness…

"an evil.. born of un-ashamed love…not tamed.. not grown.. but left to wither and die…" the last word echoed around the darkness..

_Die…__Die…__Die…__Die…_

"A heart must be given.. a soul must be shattered.. a person must betray…" her eyes filled with tears..

" an evil will rise.. to block out the sun… and drain all worlds of life…"

Kagome listened as the priestess repeated these words as if they were second nature to her.. her heart began to fall…

"the forbidden child's heart must melt in fire and ice.. or all is lost on the shoulders of a small miko.. and her love"

Midoriko stopped talking…

"What does it mean.. it makes no sense" Kagome looked at her.. she needed answers..

"I started this.. it is my fault… when I became one with the Jewel.. my soul broke into a million pieces.. you are not what you think… you are not Kikyos reincarnation.. you are mine… but instead of being me reborn.. parts of my soul.. were altered.. and part of Kikyo's was given.. mixing with mine.. and giving you your own living .. _**feeling**_… soul"

Kagome stared at her… " so.. im.. more like you?" she asked softly.. her eyes reflected Midoriko's..

"Yes"

" so.. what does it all mean… out of love?"

Midoriko smiled weakly at her… " out of your love and dejection for Inuyasha… a final evil was born.. and he has had the last 500 years to grow.. and become powerful… he came out of your pain.. and self loathing.. .. he will destroy the worlds… all of them.. and our only hope.. is you.. and the forbidden child"

Kagome thought for a moment.. Hiei's words coming back to her –_ when I was younger… they used to call me… __** the forbidden child**__-_

Kagome gasped softly.. "Midoriko… has Sesshomaru heard of this?" she asked in haste..

Midoriko shook her head.. " I have not a clue.. why do you ask?"

Kagome sighed.. " guess not…"

"Kagome… you must find a field over flowing with the Melia flowers… do you know what they are?"

Kagome smiled.. thinking back about Rin .. (A/N remember that she doesn't remember seeing Sesshomaru or Rin.. so to her Rin is still little )

"Yes.. I do.. it's a small blue flower with the ability to ' make anything feel all better' " she laughed as she mimicked the small girls words..

Midoriko smiled.. " yes.. it does…the Melia flower only grows now in a hidden valley close to the Sea of Pertain in the Makia.." she held out her hand as the last of her words died off… "go there… and you'll find a cave… hidden… and protected by secrets.. mystery and the most powerful kind of magic… love" she smiled.. " and there you will find help.. to stop this evil"

Kagome reached out her own hand to her.. and smiled softly when Midoriko dropped a small bag into her hands..

Kagome pulled the pouch to her chest then looked up at Midoriko " can I open it?"

Midoriko smiled.. " yes you may.."

Kagome looked it over.. it was a small silver pouch with dark blue embroidering on it.. it was.. beautiful..

She slowly pulled the strings and watched as it opened.. looking inside all she could see was white.. " whats this?" she asked as she poured a bit of the powder out onto her hand..

"Blow it and watch"

Kagome looked at her for a second.. then brought her hand closer to her mouth she gently blew out and watched as the once white powder started to shimmer and change… to transparent.. then a soft pink… then a red..

"It just keeps changing.." she said as a soft lightly started to come off the powder..

"Use it in the cave.. and in the valley.. it will help you" she smiled… then she looked back over her should at a growing red light..

"What is that?? It wasn't here before??"

"That… Kagome.. is the end.. it draws near.." she turned back to her.. " I have faith in you.. don't fail Kagome.. but I must leave you with one more thing.."

Kagome shut the pouch.. she watched the dust vanish…

"_He knows_"

Boton and Koenma stood at the gates to hell… " you go in!"

Boton shook her head.. he long blue hair whipping about her shoulders.. " na huh.. no way.. you go in!"

Koenma stared at her.. " well im a god.. so you should go in"

Boton shrugged.. " see all the more reason for you to go in… because sense you're a god.. you'll have a better chance of coming out" she grinned at him.

Koenma stared at her with his mouth hanging open.. "damn!"

Hiei looked down at Kagome..

While it was true all her wounds had been healed… that wasn't what was troubling him.. something.. _someone_ had been fast enough and stealthy enough for him… _**HIM**_ .. to not have been able to detect them..

He clenched his jaw..

A soft whining sound brought him from his thoughts.. he looked over to see the young Kit curled up with Kagome.. Tears shown in his emerald eyes..

Hiei walked over to the little kit.. " why are you crying?"

Shippo turned a tear stained face up to him.. " I want Okaa-san back.. .. and I' scared… if you weren't there with her.. she might have been killed.. like before.. she'll never be safe will she?"

Hiei stared down at him… then he stood up and walked away.. with out knowing it… the small child had just repeated his own thoughts and worries..

_what if she is never safe?? What if.. I cant save her… what if she dies-_

He turned his gaze to her once more.. and his heart ached… for some reason the thought of her dieing hurt him…

He'd have to put a stop to these human emotions right now!! O yes… he did.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to the huge rusted iron gates of hell… he looked up at them… this was it…

With a loud '_craaaack'_ the old gates swung open.. and on the other side were two of the last people he thought he would see here…

"NOOOOOO.. I SAID YOU GO IN!" Boton screamed as she picked Koenma up and threw him head first into the gates…

"AHHHH!!" Koenma screamed as he flew straight into a certain Inu Hanyou standing there.. knocking both of them to the ground..

Boton gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.. " o my.. im sorry!!" she yelled as she ran towards them.. " wait.. your Inuyasha" she stated…

Koenma sat up.. and rubbed his head.. more lumps now in place.. " thank you Boton.. for this" he pointed to the 3 massive lumps on his head..

"He… he he he" she covered her mouth and turned around in an attempt not to laugh.. "so-so-sorry!!" she busted out laughing at him…

Koenma glared at her… then turned up to Inuyasha who was now standing.. " aahhh good we were just coming into get you" he chuckled

Boton pivoted on her heel.. " what do you mean _we???_ Don't you mean _** you**_ were just about to go in and get him?" she smiled as she held up her oar..

"YES… I mean me!!!" he screamed as he got up… rubbing his head again… lets just say.. only one lump was from her throwing him…

Kagome sat up in the small bed suddenly… sweat covering her pale skin… she stared at her hands. A small silver bag rested there… blue swirls running though it..

"Okaa-san!!!" Shippo jumped up into her arms.. and in a flash Hiei was next to her searching her over…

"there's a prophecy.. Hiei… I need to speak with you… alone" she whispered as everyone else came running into he room at that moment…

Rin ran in last.. "Kagome-sama!!!" she smiled.. " Inuyasha is here now!!" she told everyone as Koenma opened the door…

Blue eyes met gold… her hand loosened and the small pouch slid to the floor…

"its been a while … wench"

_**A/N:**_ oks there is this chapter.. sorry its so short.. I tried to make it longer.. but I need to end it there so I can write the next chapter.. duh!!! Ill post it before my birthday.. hopefully.. aw well.. Ta Ta for now!! XD


End file.
